


Gym Rat

by Misshyen



Series: Sebastian Stan fan fiction [1]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Body Positivity, F/M, Flirting, Gyms, RPF, Reader Insert, Seb - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan AU, Sebastian Stan RPF - Freeform, Sebastian Stan/ Reader - Freeform, plus size, plus size reader, sebastian stan/ plus size reader - Freeform, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Sebastian Stan is your workout trainer at the local gym you joined.  He's kind, funny, helpful and quite easy on the eyes.  You can't be sure but has he been admiring you in more than just a proud trainer way?





	Gym Rat

When you had decided to join a gym to gain more energy and lose those last few inches off of your butt which were keeping you out of your favorite jeans, you never imagined that you’d be joining the very gym that Sebastian Stan, move star, worked out at with his buddies.  You also never dreamed that it turned out he was a part time trainer and was assigned to you. At first you were a bit nervous and even angered when random gym goers would stop by you both to talk to him or ask for an autograph but after the day he noticed you near tears from embarrassment as you were stuck getting up from the floor with strangers all around you both, he made a note to make a rule that nobody would be disturbing you both as you trained.  He was a nice guy and you soon forgot that he was a celebrity and just a normal guy... normal, friendly, attractive guy.

Today was a day where you especially did not care that he was a movie star, in fact, you hated his face right now.  After he had you do what seemed like way too many burpees, mountain climbers and now a plank position he had you in for minutes, you were ready to curse him out.  Him and his stupid baseball cap he insisted on wearing that made the color of his eyes stand out and sparkle.

“One more, y/n, come on, push past the wall and do this.”  Sebastian’s voice met your ears and you looked up for a moment before tucking your head down again to concentrate.

You held yourself in the plank position, a bead of sweat sliding down your forehead tickling your flushed skin.  The burn of your overworked muscles was taking its toll and you thought for sure you were going to either cry or throw up.

“Oh my God it hurts!”  You grunted hoarsely, sounding more animal than human, your fingers gripping onto the mat and your hair slowly falling out of your ponytail.

“Just hold it out, you can do it!”  Seb’s cheerful determined voice was irritating and you wanted to punch him hard in his six pack, rock hard abs.  You felt your sports bra shifting and your t shirt beginning to slide up your lower back and bit and you cringed with embarrassment.  The last thing you needed was for the most attractive personal trainer in your gym to see your stretch marks and muffin top along with one side of your underpants sliding up one butt cheek under your leggings uncomfortably.

“I caaaaan’t.”  You groaned, letting out an immature whine.  You winced at pressure in your lower gut.  Was that a fart coming?  _If I fart in front of him, I’ll kill myself._ You threatened yourself inwardly as you clenched your rear tight.

“Few more seconds, you’re doing it!”  He clapped and leaned over, his hands on his highs.

“I hate this.”  You panted, your arms shaking from the muscle exertion and burn.

“I know you do and it’s almost over for the day.”  He got down into a plank position in front of you.  “Look at me, y/n.”  You sensed his grin and you rolled your eyes.

“Just do the final countdown already!”  You snapped, not wanting to look at him.  The man was too attractive for his own good and the crazy part to you was that he didn’t seem to know how gorgeous he was.  He was friendly, silly, kind, and didn’t seem to notice that you had way too much weight from stress eating for your liking.  You both laughed together and he encouraged you to push harder.  After a few sessions you had begun to ignore how fit he was and focused on yourself, the embarrassment of comparing your own heavy set frame to his disappeared.  All you saw now was a good guy with a good heart.  Okay, so maybe a little of his good looks were still noticeable to you but that wasn’t a bad thing, right?

He shook his head, “Nope, that’s cheating.  Look at me.”  His little chuckle as you sighed hard caused you to look up at him.

“What!”  You snarled, your voice wavering from effort.

“You’re doing it.  This is the longest you’ve ever held a plank.  Remember when you first started and you could barely get into the position?”

You looked up at him and his perfect grin met you, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.  You felt a twang of pride in your chest and you let out a groan, “Really?”

“Hell yeah, you’re doing awesome!  Few more seconds and three, two, one.  Done!”  He hopped and tucked his feet under him as he stood easily, waiting for you as you slowly tucked each leg under yourself and pushed up awkwardly.  You know you always looked ridiculous trying to get out the plank and burpee positions but Seb told you that you’d get better at it and the awkwardness would pass.

“I always feel like a walrus getting out of these moves.”  You complained to yourself breathlessly, looking up to see him giving you a scolding frown.  “What?”  You challenged as you brushed the loose hair out of your face.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.  You know how hard you worked to be able to hold that position right?  You’re getting stronger and your efforts are really showing.”

“I know, but–“

He walked over with his hands on his hips, “Part of these sessions are about getting in shape and the other part is thinking positive.  I don’t want to hear you put yourself down again, got it?”

You blushed at the scolding and reached down for your towel.  “Yes sir.”

His smile returned and he nodded.  “Good.  I think you’re done your torture for the day.”  He laughed as you shook your head with an eye roll.

“It wasn’t sooo bad.”  You admitted.  You rather enjoyed the stronger feeling in your stomach muscles after a good workout now and your clothes were actually starting to show the hard work you put in.

“What was that again?  So you don’t hate me anymore?”  Seb let out a loud laugh as you stuck your tongue out at him.

Later as you were freshened up and leaving the gym, you saw him standing with a group of his friends around the front desk.  He was laughing and in the middle of a joke when he saw you walking by.  You gave a shy wave goodbye and he trotted over, removing his baseball cap, adjusting his thick brown hair.

“Hey!  See you on Thursday?”  He asked, “You’re really doing awesome.”

“Yeah all of this fat…”  You stopped yourself., as he raised an eyebrow of warning, “I mean, I’m trying, it’s hard but I can see results now and I have some actual energy.”

“There you go.”  He patted your back affectionately.  “Best client I ever had, you never give up.”

You heard one of his friends give a low catcall to you both and you tucked a lock of hair around your ear nervously.  “I gotta get going, but thank you.  So much.”

“Anytime.”  He grinned warmly, “And uh, yeah.  See you in a few days.”  Your eyes met and you swore he was a little red in the cheeks.  As the glass doors closed behind you, you turned and looked back and saw Seb swatting at the catcaller as his friends looked up at you and back to him, giving him playful shoves.  He smiled once more to you and gave a small wave goodbye.

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be back.”  You said to yourself as you trotted happily to your car.


End file.
